The Snowball Fight
by LeviosaFrog13701
Summary: Dramione Oneshot. When Hermione goes for a walk in the snow, it doesn't turn out how she expects. Between snow, falling, and sly remarks, their might be a little romance along the way. Read to find out what happens between The Brightest Witch Of Her Age, and the Slytherin Prince. :


**Disclaimer- I own nothing, but the plot of this particular fan fiction. I am merely a FAN writing FICTION, hence the name of this website. Enjoy...**

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts, and Hermione had just come out of the Library, and ventured outside. In the snow. Lots of it. When she felt something cold at hard hit her back.

She squealed and turned around to find Draco Malfoy tossing a ball of snow between his hands. His trade-mark smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Malfoy you complete idiot!" she yelled, dusting the snow off her coat. That was a waste of time, because before long, another snowball hit her straight on the chest. He wasn't giving up.

She looked around for any signs of Crabbe and Goyle, but all she could see was Malfoy and his tracks in the snow. She glared at him. He sneered at her.

She bent down and hurled up a handful of crisp white snow, before converting it into a firm ball. Malfoy's face went pale, before returning to its usual state.

"You are so _dead_ Malfoy!" she screamed, before shooting the snowball right in Malfoy's face. She couldn't help but giggle. But that giggle was soon turned into a puzzled face when Malfoy came running towards her.

She started to jog backwards, but Malfoy was too fast, and ended up making them both topple over. She yelled and clung on to his jet black cloak. She hit the floor with a big _clunk_ and was met with another ball of snow being shoved down her coat.

It was freezing and made her quiver under him. "Ah, Granger... enjoying that?" he teased. She tried to slap him, but he had pinned her arms above her head, with his fingers clasped firmly around her wrists.

She frowned, "Let. Me. GO!" this just made Malfoy laugh. "Nobody is here to witness this Granger. I could do anything to you. And Scarhead and Weaslebee wouldn't be able to do a thing." he tormented.

She felt her stomach sink. Imagining all of the hex's Malfoy knew made her scared. She didn't relax under his grip. Not even when their eye's met. Brown to Grey. Grey to Brown.

"Malfoy..." she said breathlessly. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Granger..." he returned, just as breathless. She rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Let me go?" she said. It sounded more like a plea. Draco widened his eyes at her tone, but quickly shook his head. "Never..." he teased. She tried wiggling out of his grip, but this just made him laugh more.

She stopped when she realized she was getting no where. Her arms still pinned above her head, she looked up at them. Well, she tilted her head, as far as it would go.

Malfoy followed her gaze. His grip softened but he reached just a little bit further before his hands, engulfed in green gloves, entwined with Hermione's right fingers.

She gulped but didn't make eye contact. Neither did Malfoy. They didn't move. Her hands were still pinned above her head. Well, not exactly pinned anymore. Just... not moving. Attached to Malfoy's.

She brought her head back and groaned when she felt her muscles had tensed for being tilted at an angle for so long. Malfoy didn't waste anymore time.

He bent down and crashed their lips together. Hermione brought her other arm down and wrapped it around Malfoy's neck. Not what he expected.

He expected her to push him away, but since she didn't when he grasped her hand, he took the chance. Her lips were soft and plump. His lips were hard and cold, from the snow.

She moaned into his mouth, "Malfoy..." he pulled back. "I'm so.. s-sorry." he stuttered. Wait, did Draco Malfoy just... apologize? This seemed to shock both of them.

She shook her head, and pulled him back down. He smiled at her and clashed their lips together. This was something she, or he, imagined would happen today.

But that didn't mean they didn't enjoy it.

**A/N- Well, here we have it. Hope you enjoyed it... Review Review Review! Please! Thank you so much! Don't forget... P/M me with any requests! :) 3 P.S- Review. The box is just underneath! :)**


End file.
